One more day
by Yohko the demo
Summary: 9ème tome du manga... Hiwatari devrait partir sans se retourner pour ne pas le blesser, mais il ne peut pas. Et si ils s'accordaient juste un jour? Yaoi, mélancolique.


Disclaimer: DN Angel, le concept, les personnages appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki.

* * *

« Niwa. »

Le roux cligna des paupières, complètement endormi.

« Mmh… Quoi ? »

« Lève-toi. »

Son regard tomba sur les yeux glacés de son meilleur ami et il sursauta violemment, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre, qu'il l'avait ramené la veille après l'avoir vu tomber évanoui.

« Hiwatari ? »

Rapide coup d'œil au réveil.

« Il est trois heures de mat… Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

Le garçon sembla hésiter un instant, puis son regard se fit plus décidé.

« Tu as dit que je ne pourrais jamais te détruire… Mais il faut que je parte. Tu veux bien passer la journée avec moi, avant ? »

Il n'ajouta pas le s'il te plaît, mais Niwa le lut dans son regard.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Peu importe. Je veux juste rester avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Dark semblait se réveiller doucement, puis il retomba dans le sommeil. Niwa pria pour qu'un mystérieux sortilège tombe sur toute la maisonnée, et que tout le monde suive l'exemple du voleur fantôme. Ca serait vraiment embarrassant d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi il comptait passer la journée avec Hiwatari.

Il soupira devant l'improbabilité de la chose, puis se leva et se dirigea vers son placard. En passant il surprit le léger sourire de son ami et rougit.

Il fut vite changé et ils sortirent avec le plus de discrétion possible par la fenêtre.

Une fois parvenus sans encombres au coin de la rue, Niwa ne put retenir un frisson.

« Ma mère va me tuer. »

« Tu as laissé un mot. »

« Ca m'enlève l'excuse de l'enlèvement. »

« Rentre. »

Hiwatari le regardait avec son habituelle expression impassible, mais on pouvait voir un éclat bizarre dans ses yeux.

Niwa s'arrêta lui aussi et sourit. Il n'aimait cette expression, elle semblait trop douloureuse.

« Hiwatari. J'ai décidé de venir avec toi, alors je viens. »

Le jeune commandant sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais le roux le devança.

« On va où ? »

L'autre resta pensif un moment, puis lui fit un de ses si rares sourires.

« Le plus loin possible. »

« Je te suis… »

Hiwatari ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à réveiller Niwa. Une manière de lui faire ses adieux, une faveur, essayer de démêler un peu l'écheveau de leur relation ?

En tout cas, il avait beau se poser pas mal de questions, il ne pouvait ignorer une donnée d'importance : il ne regrettait pas son acte. Loin de là.

Niwa de son côté suivait un train de pensées passablement similaire, et qui aboutissait en tout cas à la même conclusion.

Il appréciait ce silence si naturel entre eux, de sentir sa présence à ses côtés. C'était comme quand il parlait de sa peinture avec Riku, il se sentait calmé.

Pourtant ces instants étaient si rares, avec l'un comme l'autre…

Il finit par sortir de ses pensées.

« Dis, je connais un coin dans le bois qui est magnifique, on n'a qu'à y aller… »

Hiwatari lui sourit franchement.

« D'accord. »

Ils continuèrent un moment en silence, appréciant l'atmosphère irréelle des rues désertes éclairées uniquement par les lampadaires.

« Dis, Hiwatari… Tu vis toujours seul ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Oui. C'est plus pratique pour mon père adoptif comme pour moi. »

« … Et c'est pas trop dur ? »

Sourire ironique.

« Question d'habitude et de caractère. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de… Relations humaines. »

« C'est dommage… »

« Mmh ? »

Niwa rougit.

« Enfin, je veux dire, ton fan club serait plus heureux… »

Un petit rire échappa au garçon.

« Ces folles ? Je ne les comprendrai jamais. Pourquoi tout le monde éprouve-t-il le besoin d'être avec des personnes qu'ils connaissent à peine ? »

« Ben… »

Niwa resta coi un moment, tentant de trouver une parade face à l'argumentation butée de son ami.

« Sûrement parce que c'est mieux que d'être seul. Et en plus, on apprend à connaître les gens, et à les aimer… »

Le silence revint tandis que les deux marcheurs nocturnes méditaient les paroles du roux – l'un pour les appréhender correctement, l'autre pour vérifier qu'il avait bien dit ce qu'il voulait.

Finalement Hiwatari tourna légèrement la tête vers son compagnon et sourit.

« Pas faux. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Mais tu restes bien avec moi, non ? »

Hiwatari fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que je te connais, Niwa. Au moins mieux que les autres, je sais tes secrets. »

Le roux sentit sa peau s'accorder à la couleur de ses cheveux puis protesta.

« Tu sais pour Dark, mais Saéhara est mon ami depuis plus de dix ans, il me connaît mieux que toi ! »

« Pas tant que ça, si on lui disait que tu es Dark il hurlerait de rire. Ca prouve bien qu'il ne te connaît pas assez pour s'en douter grâce aux données qu'il possède. »

Niwa sentait la migraine poindre.

« Hiwatari… T'as déjà eu des amis ? »

« Non. »

Réponse nette et calme. Pas de sentiments, blessant presque.

« Et moi ? »

Hésitation. Les yeux bleus allèrent à la rencontre des yeux rouges puis se dérobèrent.

« Tu m'es très cher, oui. »

La rougeur de Niwa explosa tous les records connus.

« Merci… » Trouva-t-il la voix pour répondre. « Toi aussi. »

Le chemin continua encore ainsi. Ils étaient sortis de la ville à présent, et le sentier de forêt était sombre.

Finalement une trouée se présenta et Niwa s'engagea sans hésiter à l'intérieur.

« Viens, c'est par là ! On n'y voit pas grand-chose, mais le soleil va bientôt se lever… »

Hiwatari le suivit, et ils débouchèrent dans une minuscule clairière, qui était déjà magnifique aux simples lueurs déclinantes de la nuit.

Soudain le roux trébucha et tomba avec une exclamation de surprise. Aussitôt son ami plongea littéralement à ses côtés.

« Niwa ! Ca va ? »

Un léger rire calma son inquiétude, puis la pression sur son bras le conduisit à s'allonger.

« Viens, on va attendre le soleil. C'est moins humide ici, y a que de la terre… »

Ils restèrent allongés, l'un contre l'autre pour profiter de la chaleur, alternant silences contemplatifs et dialogues paisibles. Ils parlèrent peu de Dark, Krad et tout ce qui se rattachait à la traditionnelle rivalité entre leurs deux familles, et uniquement parce que c'était une partie de leur vie.

Niwa se livra avec cette facilité qui le déconcertait toujours, c'était si facile de parler à Hiwatari. On pouvait toujours être sûr qu'il accordait de l'importance au moindre détail et ne jugeait pas.

En alternant confidences et questions, il finit par l'amener à parler un peu plus de lui, accédant ainsi à un savoir qui n'avait jamais été partagé auparavant.

Le jour vint presque sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, absorbés qu'ils étaient à s'écouter et à essayer de tout comprendre.

Finalement la montre d'Hiwatari bipa cinq heures et ils se remirent en route, étonnés que le temps soit passé si vite.

Marchant lentement, au rythme propre aux secrets échangés, ils n'arrivèrent ne ville que vers six heures.

Sous l'impulsion de leurs estomacs – grognant aussi bien l'un que l'autre, ce qui prouva une fois pour toute qu'Hiwatari avait peut-être le total contrôle de son visage mais pas de son corps – ils firent un arrêt au combini pour acheter une omelette sucrée qu'ils partagèrent en appréciant chaque bouchée. Devant le sourire ravi de Niwa, il lui céda la moitié de sa part – et devant le refus du roux lui fourra de force dans la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte en s'étouffant à moitié de rire.

Vers huit heures ils étaient dans un parc désert, Niwa à moitié affalé sur un banc à côté d'Hiwatari.

« N'empêche… Pourquoi trois heures du mat' ? »

« La journée est plus longue. »

« Bon alors tu me permets la sieste ? »

« Si tu veux… »

Le roux avait dit ça pour rire, mais en fait il était vraiment fatigué, et dans le silence se yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer tous seuls.

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il finit par glisser sur l'épaule de son voisin.

Avec un sourire devant son visage à moitié hors de la réalité déjà, Hiwatari le poussa délicatement jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur ses cuisses. Il laissa sa main errer dans les cheveux flamboyants, les ébouriffant pour mieux les lisser ensuite.

Avec le soupire du dormeur satisfait, Niwa se roula en boule, et sa main s'accrocha au passage à celle qui ne se baladait pas déjà dans ses cheveux. La position sembla lui convenir et il s'endormit tout à fait en serrant la main d'un Hiwatari qui se sentait étrangement bien, et finit par sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil malgré sa vigilance.

Ils se réveillèrent à peu près en même temps, et mirent l'un comme l'autre un moment à se rappeler où ils se trouvaient, pourquoi leurs mains étaient si étroitement enlacées et Niwa sur les genoux d'Hiwatari.

Lorsque la mémoire et les réflexes leur revinrent, ils s'écartèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre en rougissant.

Puis Niwa se leva en se raclant la gorge dans une pitoyable tentative pour dissiper la malaise.

« On fait le tour du parc ? »

« D'accord. »

Ils recommencèrent à marcher mais le silence entre eux était bien plus tendu que quelques heures auparavant.

N'y tenant plus, Hiwatari s'arrêta.

« Excuse-moi si tu as été gêné. »

« Non, c'est moi ! Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, pourquoi je me suis endormi comme ça… »

« Peu importe. »

« J'aurais pas du… »

« Niwa. »

Le roux se reprit et leva les yeux pour se retrouver plongé dans ceux de Hiwatari.

« Ca ne m'a pas dérangé. C'était… Agréable. »

La rougeur revint et Niwa frissonna.

C'était la fin du printemps, il était bien neuf heures et demie, mais le sommeil avait refroidi son corps.

Hiwatari fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non, c'est bon… »

Un regard dubitatif le fit taire et il se frotta le bras.

« Un peu… »

Hésitant presque, son ami lui enserra les épaules en un geste d'une douceur étonnante.

Il se raidit un instant, puis se décrispa et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, enserrant la taille fine à sa portée.

« Hiwatari…C'est pas un adieu, hein ? »

« … »

Niwa releva la tête. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent et ils sentirent tous deux leurs corps se réchauffer.

« S'il te plaît… »

« Niwa je n'ai pas le choix… »

Le roux rabaissa violemment la tête et l'étreinte d'Hiwatari se resserra. Finalement le garçon baissa la tête pour murmurer dans son oreille.

« Pardonne-moi… Je n'ai que toi. »

En réponse Niwa l'embrassa doucement.

« Si c'est la dernière journée, profitons-en. »

Puis il se détacha des bras du garçon et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main, penchés l'un vers l'autre, appréciant chaque chose autour d'eux. Ils se baladèrent en ville jusqu'à midi et mangèrent des sandwiches et des barres chocolatées – achetées bien sûr sur impulsion de Niwa, Hiwatari étant loin d'être habitué à de tels aliments.

Ils retournèrent vers trois heures dans le parc du matin et allèrent s'asseoir sur une pelouse, dans un recoin masqué par d'imposants arbres.

Le silence régnait depuis un petit moment, quand Niwa lui sourit d'un air espiègle. Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Hiwatari se retrouva plaqué au sol, les poignets serrés dans les mains du roux – et leurs visages troublement proches.

« Ni…Wa ? »

« Désolé. Vengeance de Dark pour toutes les fois où tu l'as plaqué comme ça. »

« Il est là ? »

« … En fait, non. » Admit Daisuke en rougissant. « Mais j'en ai marre d'être… Surplombé… Comme ça… »

« Surplombé ? »

La rougeur s'étendit davantage, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait à mesure que leurs visages se rapprochaient.

« C'est équitable, maintenant ? »

Le chuchotis contre ses lèvres arracha un frisson à Niwa, qui se baissa soudain pour aller au contact.

Il savourait pleinement la bouche de celui qui n'était plus exactement un simple ami quand un soudain mouvement le déstabilisa. La Terre tourna sans prévenir et il se retrouvé dans la position qui était une fraction de secondes avant celle de Hiwatari.

Mais il fallait bien avouer que la force qui clouait ses poignets au sol et le sourire triomphant sur le visage du garçon étaient bien plus appropriés à la position de dominant.

Niwa sentit son cœur s'accélérer devant le sourire grandissant au dessus de lui.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te gêner tant que ça… »

« Si. »

« Ah ? Désolé. »

Et en un souffle ses lèvres furent sur les siennes. Leurs langues commencèrent à se battre puis à se caresser, tandis que les hanches de Hiwatari se collaient à celles de Niwa, lui arrachant un gémissement presque étonné devant les sensations qui l'envahissaient.

Les mains d'Hiwatari se détachèrent de ses poignets et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, jusqu'à ce que Niwa dégage sa main gauche pour s'accrocher au cou de son presque officiel petit ami.

Ils se séparèrent. Leurs souffles et leurs regards se mêlaient en une osmose qui commençait à faire plus que les troubler.

« Hiwa… »

« Satoshi. »

« Hein ? »

« Appelle-moi Satoshi. S'il te plaît, Daisuke. »

« Satoshi… Je comprends plus rien… »

Hiwatari voulut se relever mais la main de Niwa passa dans son dos pour le maintenir dans cette position qui envoyait de délicieux frissons dans son échine.

« Je croyais que j'aimais Riku… Qu'on était amis, et puis… »

« Niwa… Si ça te gêne je… »

Le roux l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

« Je préfère quand tu dis Daisuke… »

« Daisuke… »

« Je comprends plus rien, mais je… »

Hiwatari laissa échapper un rire et il soupira.

« Tu m'aides pas. »

« Tant mieux. »

Les bouches se heurtèrent à nouveau et les mains de Satoshi vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Daisuke tandis que leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre en un rythme qui les électrifiait.

Finalement ils se séparèrent à nouveau et le roux soupira rêveusement.

« Tant pis, on verra plus tard. »

« Sage décision. »

La main de Hiwatari descendit doucement se poser sur le torse de Niwa, puis il s'allongea à côté de lui sans la bouger, caressant doucement les muscles frémissants à travers le tee-shirt.

Niwa effleura sa joue en se rapprochant un peu, le visage profitant des quelques rayons de soleil s'aventurant à travers les arbres.

Ils étaient si bien ensembles, en cette journée si tranquille.

« On reste là pour la vie ? »

« Chiche. »

Mais malgré son ton provocateur, le regard du commandant était lointain et mélancolique.

Niwa hésita un instant, puis ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou de son petit ami, et il vint respirer doucement près de son oreille, savourant l'étreinte possessive autour de sa taille.

« Si je te le demande maintenant… » Chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux, « Tu resteras ? »

Il sentit le garçon se tendre et mordit ses lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas. Mais je ne te quitterai pas, on se reverra. Je ne peux plus te quitter maintenant… »

« C'est pas juste. »

Hiwatari soupira puis l'embrassa presque distraitement, tentant vainement de trouver des mots d'explication, de consolation.

Mais il n'y en avait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors il se releva et entraîna Daisuke avec lui. Ils marchèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à arriver dans la même petite clairière où ils avaient passé leur premier moment seul à seul.

Et ils firent avec un sourire ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la journée. Ils parlèrent, rirent, s'embrassèrent et profitèrent l'un de l'autre comme si c'était leur dernier jour ensemble.

Et ça en était tellement proche…

Puis vint le soir. Serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait ils repartirent vers la ville.

Peu avant d'y entrer, Daisuke le força à s'arrêter et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je te promets de voler encore. Ca me plaît pas tant que ça, mais au moins on se verra. »

« Je serai obligé de t'arrêter, je te ferai du mal. »

« Mais non ! Tu ne peux PAS me faire de mal ! Faudra que je te le répète combien de fois ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que Krad aie disparu… »

Niwa l'enlaça doucement, mais il se dégagea.

« Désolé, mais il ne disparaîtra jamais. On se reverra. »

Il tourna les talons et s'avança sur la route sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Satoshi ! »

Il s'était promis d'être ferme, de ne pas se retourner. Il ne se retournerait pas. Leurs vies en dépendaient. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette journée, cette ellipse qui n'aurait jamais dû être.

Pourtant il s'arrêta. Sans se tourner. Simple arrêt de l'enchaînement de mouvements qui impliquaient une avancée.

Daisuke passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Comment pouvait-il le laisser partir ?

« Promets-moi qu'on trouvera un moyen de régler tout ça. »

« C'est impossible… »

« NON ! »

L'étreinte se resserra tandis que le roux retenait ses larmes en s'insultant mentalement de se comporter comme une préado amoureuse d'une star.

La main de Satoshi remonta se poser sur les siennes, puis les monta à hauteur de ses lèvres.

Niwa ressentit plus le baiser qu'aucun qui avaient pu effleurer sa peau auparavant.

« Je ne peux rien promettre. Mais tu sais bien que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir… »

« Oui. Moi aussi. »

Une dernière pression sur ses mains qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à dénouer, puis il se dégagea doucement et reprit sa marche vers la ville.

Sans se retourner.

Sans montrer ni son désespoir, ni ses larmes.

Sans montrer qu'il s'en voulait de garder malgré l'espoir fou qu'un jour ils réussiraient à se défaire de cette malédiction qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais demandée.

Et Niwa le regarda partir.

Sans faire un geste pour le retenir.

Sans retenir ses larmes non plus.

Sans renoncer à cet espoir qui les unissait d'un lien de plus.

Ce fil rouge qui les unissait et qui jamais ne se briserait…

Puis il rentra chez lui et s'effondra dans son lit. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à faire avec et tenir son rôle.

Et prier pour qu'un jour de plus vienne, un jour comme celui-là.


End file.
